


Dancing on the Moon

by DaisytheDoodleDog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Just Cute Stuff, Light Angst, Light Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Stargazing, the fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisytheDoodleDog/pseuds/DaisytheDoodleDog
Summary: When things get overwhelming, Bokuto goes to his favorite spot, atop of the hill outside of town where he can practically touch the moon. When Akaashi has a rough day, Bokuto invites him to the hill.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Dancing on the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! this is just a sweet little one shot I wrote, because I love Bokuto and Akaashi so much it like physically hurts. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> I highly suggest listening to "Words" by Gregory Alan Isakov for the full experience. It's a beautiful song.

**Dancing on the Moon**

There was a hill on the outskirts of town, away from the swelling highway that led through town and away from the city that touched the sky. The buildings and lights in the distance were like ladders to reach the Moon, sharp antennas piercing the sleepy veil of stars. You couldn’t see the stars from the city, but on top of the hill you could.

The hill was past the school campus and past the busy little storefronts, and best of all, away from the suburban neighborhood, placed in perfectly straight lines, all the exact same paint color, same number of windows, and same little hedges lining the yards.

But the hill was Bokuto’s favorite place in the whole world. Because despite the city in the distance and the looming skyscrapers that really did reach the constellations, the hill here was where he could touch the Moon.

Bokuto had been coming to this hill since he was old enough to push his bike up the little dirt path to reach the summit with the soft green grass and chirping crickets. It was his happy place, his comfort. Just him and the clover, the setting sun, and the horned owl that resided in the tree on the top of the hill. He had begun to call the hill “owl peak” and it had been his little nickname for the place since he was just a boy. Now of course, years later, the owl was long gone, and the tree had filled itself out, but other than that the hill remained the same. It remained his constant.

Because the world was a little overwhelming at times. A little overwhelming for Bokuto, who fought that with the same energy, and it was admittedly draining. But he had established himself, he had become a constant to everyone else, so he couldn’t possibly let that exhaustion show.

He had to remain a constant for everyone else, otherwise what would he be worth?

The thought came to him the most often as he settled at the top of the hill, plucking stands of grass from their roots and tying little knots between his oversized fingers. The Moon hung low in the sky, only half of its sphere illuminated, but it was there. A constant. And for a moment, Bokuto didn’t feel quite so exhausted. He didn’t feel as if everyone was depending on him.

His phone suddenly buzzed and he hated to break his staring contest with the Moon, but the tweet was the one he had saved for Akaashi specifically. And he couldn’t not respond to Akaashi, so he snatched his phone from the ground next to him and glanced at the text flashing on the screen.

_ Bokuto-San? If you have a moment, could you call me? _

Bokuto was torn between the decision. On one hand he would love nothing more than to talk to Akaashi, to soak up his attention and bask in his gentle light. It made his chest ache at the thought, but it was a sturdy ache, one he had learned to depend on. It was one he acknowledged immediately as ‘he had a big fat crush on Akaashi Keiji,’ but lately, he didn’t mind so much.

Akaashi was a constant.

But then on the other hand of his debate, he was quite enjoying his peaceful hour on top of his hill, whispering with the Moon. He could decompress, ignore the pile of homework in his bag and the sting in his spiking hand from practice. He didn’t want to be sucked back into reality quite yet. But then again, he had to remain there for everyone else. He had to be the constant in everyone else’s life. So he hit Akaashi’s contact photo and called him.

Akaashi picked up on the first ring.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto laughed out, a smile cracking his face in too. The happiness was genuine, but he still felt as if the smile was fake. He was just so tired, he thought as he ran a hand through his hair. The stars blinked down at him, as if observing his movements and wondering what he would do next. But they weren’t watching him like the fans in the bleachers of the volleyball games, those eyes stared holes right through him and if he failed, those eyes would narrow in anger with him. But the stars held soft smiles and warm embraces, as if to say they just loved to greet him.

Akaashi was sort of like that too, he realized. It was then Bokuto realized Akaashi didn’t reply right away to his enthusiastic hello and his concern began to spike.

“Akaashi? You good?” There was a strained silence, filled with the hum of crickets at his feet, before a quiet response.

“...no.” Bokuto jumped up, clutching the phone tightly in his hand. The pieces of grass in his hand fluttered to the ground, but stress still pulled at him and he suddenly felt the urge to tear up the whole lawn.

“What’s wrong?!” Akaashi took a deep, shaky breath. 

“I don’t want to talk about it... would it be alright if we discussed something else? A distraction would be nice.” His voice wavered, a sound Bokuto was not accustomed to. Bokuto began to shake his head until he realized that Akaashi couldn’t actually see him.

“Where are you?” Bokuto bit out. He wasn’t sure why he asked this, he certainly didn’t want to reveal his hill to anybody, even if it was Akaashi. He blamed the achiness in his chest.

“...home.”

“You know the market at the edge of town? There’s a pond and some trails right around there.” Bokuto scrambled for a basic set of directions, trying to rack his brain for the actual route to his hill because the pathway was more muscle memory than anything else.

“Yes. I'm familiar with the place. Why do you ask?”

“Go out there. There’s a hill on the other side of the pond. Meet me there.” There was a long pause, and Bokuto took that moment to scan the horizon in its deep purple. The stars were nothing more than faint glittering specs, not quite ready to come out for the day and were still holding a grip at the horizon’s edge. But this was the best part about Bokuto’s day.

“Bokuto-san? It’s almost dark.” Bokuto let out a laugh, and inhaled the crisp air, making him shiver. He had forgotten a jacket again, and it prickled his skin, but he found he was too tired to care.

“Please Akaashi.” There was another, hesitation, before a trembling breath leaked through the speaker on the phone.

“Okay.” Bokuto closed his eyes, taking in the sound of akaashi’s voice, because as resentful as he was to revealing his spot to anyone at all, this was Akaashi he reminded himself. The Akaashi who needed him right now.

This was also the Akaashi Bokuto was learning to accept that  _ he  _ needed.

Bokuto sat back down in the grass, letting the strands tickle his ankles and he leaned back on his hands, feeling an ant crawl across his index finger before continuing its way home. This was why the hill was his favorite place. Beyond the obvious reason of its isolation from the world and the access it allowed to the moon, it also held so much life that was perfectly alright on its own without Bokuto. The ants didn’t need him, nor did the tree, although he always dragged watering cans up the hill during the drought season, for he couldn’t bear to see the tree suffer. But it didn’t depend on him, neither did the owl that once called the hill home. It was nice that way, it was a  _ relief _ .

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi whispered through the shadowy side of the path, the sun almost completely hidden behind the earth. His glasses were pressed tightly over his face, messy hair hiding his forehead. He hiked his bike up next to Bokuto’s and rested it against the kickstand, unlike Bokuto who had carelessly thrown his to the side. Akaashi stuffed one hand in the pocket of his hoodie and handed him a bundle with the other.

“Hey, you brought me an extra jacket! Thanks, I forgot!”

“You always do.” Akaashi stated simply, cautiously settling next to him in the grass. Akaashi wrapped his arms around his shins and tucked his chin over his knees. He made himself look small, although the breeze tousled his hair, trying to pry him open and let himself go. Bokuto cocked his head curiously, but careful not to stare too intensely, although admittedly, he was always captivated by Akaashi. His features were silhouetted by the impending night, but Bokuto could still see the jade green rimming his pupils as well as the noticeably reddish color lining his eyes. 

Bokuto loved physical contact, but he was sure that Akaashi felt less than eager to receive a reassuring pat on the back or side hug, so Bokuto kept his fidgeting hand in his lap.

“Akaashi? I know you said you don’t wanna talk about it, but is there like, anything I can do?” Akaashi exhaled sharply, and buried his head in his sleeves. This was definitely not right, Bokuto was sure of it. Akaashi was never one to hold much expression at all, let alone showing any actions that would lead one to believe he was in pain. 

“‘Kaashi-”

“I’m sorry Bokuto-san. For interrupting your evening. I-”

“You’re not interrupting anything. You can always call me.” There Bokuto went, being everyone’s rock. Saying it was exhausting, but he ignored the heaviness in his head and instead chose to focus on the swelling achyness in his chest as he focused on Akaashi. “...Did it feel as if you can’t breathe?” Bokuto asked hesitantly, watching carefully as Akaashi tilted his head, revealing those big green eyes.

“...Yes. I have experienced the sensation before. I cannot breathe and the room closes in on me… Do you ever feel like that?” Bokuto thought for a moment, glancing up at the moon for guidance. The crickets chirped their reply, of no, they never felt that way because life was a lot simpler for a cricket.

“Nah, not like that. My sister though. She got panic attacks a lot when we were kids. She liked to be hugged when it happened. It's why I’m the best hugger in the world.” Bokuto flashed him a grin jabbing his thumb in his chest proudly. The corners of Akaashi’s lips tilted up.

“But I know you’re not a hugger, so that’s fine!” Bokuto held his hands up in defense, wildly shaking his head. The achiness in his chest twisted with longing. Akaashi’s tiny smile dropped promptly at that, and turned his gaze up at the sky, a perfect view from atop the hill.

Bokuto’s little spot had been a godsend. It was quiet and secluded, the cool air gracing his hot skin that felt too shaky to be his own at the moment. He watched the moon in its waxing gibbous form, almost purple in color against the deep navy color of the sky, a thousand diamonds perched in the background. The shadows of the tree was the only trace of its existence in the darkness, and Bokuto’s breathing was the only thing rooting him. Akaashi watched the sky, wondering what it would be like to walk on the moon, never tethered to the earth. He could simply float.

He couldn’t decide if that scared him or not.

“Sometimes I think I’m not good enough. Like I need to be the foundation in everyone’s lives. But it’s exhausting.” Akaashi turned towards him, breeze ruffling his curls. Bokuto scooted a little closer, tugging Akaashi’s extra jacket around his shoulders. Akaashi sucked in his breath, shrinking away, for how had he been so selfish to ignore Bokuto’s problems? He scowled at himself and instead focused on the red tint against his cheeks. Bokuto snapped his jaw shut the second the words left his mouth, because Akaashi didn’t need to hear his problems. Akaashi needed him and he was splaying out his own problems. Bokuto mentally kicked himself.

“Bo... you know how the moon doesn’t always come out every night? You know she’s there, but sometimes you just can’t see her. It’s like that. You don’t have to be there every moment for everyone for them to know that you’re still there for them. The moon always returns.” Akaashi gestured to the sky, where the moon gazed back at them. Bokuto wondered what the moon would say if it could speak.

“Akaashi, you speak like poetry.” Akaashi blushed furiously as Bokuto stared at him intently. 

The hill was like poetry. Bokuto never thought about it that way before this moment, but it was. The hill was his constant, his stability. Yet everything constantly changed at the hill, from the chipmunk hole at the base of the tree, to where the ant hills resided in the dirt, all the way to how the clover grew. Life on the hill moved without his direction, without his support, and it was freeing. Especially on nights like this, where Bokuto could feel small, and be completely okay with it. 

Akaashi was like poetry.  _ How ridiculously cheesy. _ But he was in the sense that he spoke steady like the breeze, his presence sturdy like the ground of the hill, his eyes gazing at him like the constellations. Akaashi looked at him and accepted every part. Bokuto smiled genuinely this time, the exhaustion still heavy on his eyelids, but despite the still welcoming feeling of being small, Bokuto didn’t feel weighted by the dreaded loneliness anymore.

“I always admired the galaxy I suppose. The moon especially... Thank you for showing me this place. I see why you would come here, though I hope I’m not invading.” Akaashi’s voice had regained its steadiness. 

“You’re not! I swear! I like that you’re here. You can come with me whenever you want. You fit in here.”

“What do you mean?” Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows and suddenly Bokuto felt like he was in the spotlight. He had done it to himself, so he really couldn’t place his blame on the moon, but he did anyway. He cleared his throat nervously, and caught the quick smile on Akaashi’s lips.

“You’re a constant in my life, Akaashi. Just like the hill. Plus sometimes it gets cold out here and I always forget a jacket.” Bokuto motioned to the extra jacket Akaashi had brought, because he always just knew. Akaashi nodded, reaching out and knocking his fist into Bokuto’s shoulder playfully. Oh but in all its innocence, Bokuto thought his heart might just burst through his chest. 

“I used to make up constellations as a child.” Akaashi unwrapped himself and laid down against the soft grass, adjusting his glasses slightly before pointing up. Bokuto reflected his movement, tossing his hands behind his head, but he found his gaze following Akaashi’s expression instead of the sky. Akaashi mapped out some stars with his index finger. “You match these few stars and they make a heart. I’ll call it agape.” 

“What does that mean?” Bokuto asked, sitting up on his elbow, trying to follow the stars that Akaashi had pointed out.

“It’s Greek for Eternal love.” He responded nonchalantly, wiggling closer to Bokuto.

“You’re so smart Akaashi!” Akaashi scoffed, feeling the heaviness in his lungs leave and he suddenly felt weightless. Perhaps this was what it felt like to walk on the moon. “There!” Bokuto exclaimed suddenly, gesturing wildly at the sky. “That shape makes a rooster! I’m calling it Kuroo!” Akaashi smiled as Bokuto laughed himself hoarse by his own joke, head falling back against the grass again, the longer pieces tickling his temple and corner of his eye, until Akaashi brushed the pieces away and made Bokuto’s heart stop. “Those stars make a pair of glasses. That’s the Akaashi constellation.”

“You can’t name a constellation after me.” Akaashi rolled his eyes.

“I can do what I want ‘Kaashi.” Akaashi pressed his cheek against Bokuto's shoulder.

“Then that shape is a volleyball. I’ll call it Koutarou Major.” Akaashi responded, resting his arms on his chest. He smiled softly to himself, unaware that Bokuto's gaze had left the stars long ago.

“Akaashi?”

“Hmm?”

“I really like you.”

“Well I should hope so. Otherwise hanging out with me would be a good waste of your time.” Akaashi gazed back up at the moon and the craters scattered across the surface. No matter how many dents across the deep silver sphere, she would always be beautiful. Bokuto stuttered after the right words, but they were blurted out before he could really think.

“No I mean, I like you. Like you have the prettiest face and I want to-'' Bokuto's whole mind shut down because Akaashi’s lips were on his cheek and then he looked down and Akaashi was gazing up at him instead of the moon, eyes made of jade jewels reflecting the glow, waiting patiently for him to process the action.

“...you? You feel-” Akaashi rolled his eyes and smiled. Bokuto could get used to a smile like that.

“You were right about one thing, Bokuto-San. You are a constant in my life, in every way possible. I think I’d like it to stay that way.”

“Does that mean I can kiss you?” Bokuto’s face lit up like a small child on Christmas morning. Akaashi smiled, soft and genuine and rolled his eyes again. But then Akaashi kissed him and Bokuto’s world froze, but they were both basking under the light of the moon, and as Bokuto closed his eyes, he thought maybe he was dancing on the moon, weightless and free from earthly bounds. 

Dancing on the moon from atop his hill, away from reality. Maybe Akaashi here with him was nothing but a fantasy, but then again, it felt real enough, and Bokuto thought he might just float away. The achiness in his chest was replaced by warmth, and the surface of the moon was under his feet as his mind swayed along to the glittering patterns of the constellations.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I have more Bokuto/Akaashi stories on the way soon!


End file.
